Can't Stay Away
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Albafica sabía que eso estaba mal y aún ahogándose en el marea de advertencias, sencillamente, no podía alejarse. No de él. SongFic/Three-shot/Yaoi.
1. I

**_N_** _otas:_ Songfic de la canción de "The Veronicas – Can't Stay Away". Cada estrofa representará un momento entre la pareja protagonista, por ello coloco la letra de la canción. Redacción hecha en presente.

 ** _A_** _dvertencia:_ Shonen ai, BxB, BL. Lime.

* * *

Para KaeruDoom,

 _Este fic va dedicado por el día especial de tu cumpleaños. Gracias por motivarme con tu agradable presencia en mis escritos. Un pequeño presente ManiAlba para ti._

* * *

[ **M** anigoldo x **A** lbafica]

 **.**

 **C** an't **S** tay **A** way

 **.**

—x—

 _This is wrong_

 _I should be gone_

 _Yet here we lay_

 _'Cause I can't stay away_

—x—

 **A** bre los ojos, pesadamente, como si sus pestañas estuvieran cosidas a sus párpados. Las paredes se levantan frente a sus ojos con lánguida oscilación, ordenando cada bloque de lo que se encuentra en esa lúgubre habitación. Localiza el buró que descansa a su lado, observa algunas de sus pertenencias cómodamente repartidas en el piso, una cama que no es suya, un templo que…

Se despierta de sopetón, dejando atrás el trance del letargo, para ser atraído a tierra por esas presencias que le da cuerda a su mente para hacerle recordar dónde estaba.

El peso del deber le cae en la cabeza como acero sólido.

No, eso no podía ser. Respira profundo, como si así asimilara cada gramo de realidad que ahora le sofoca. Se cubre los párpados con las palmas, suprimiendo las ansias de golpearse a sí mismo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que tener una malla de piel humana cubriendo su esqueleto envenenado, que cedía ante los dientes de un lobo estrafalario?

La carne era débil a los impulsos del cuerpo.

Debía irse. Levantarse de aquella cama alojada en las entrañas de Cáncer, apartar el brazo que rodea su cintura, ignorar el aliento de fuego que acaricia su cuello y regresar al confinamiento de fría nevada de soledad que debería arraigar como su título.

Intenta apartarse entre los hilos del sigilo, cuidando no despertarlo, mientras una manta de sombras caía sobre sus cabezas velando sus contornos.

Aún no amanecía y eso era el aliento que le daba cierta aspereza de alivio. Él ya debería haberse ido, no volver a permitir que Manigoldo jugara con las grietas de su barrera e hiciera colisión en su centro.

Tenían las piernas enredadas, y no era tan cómodo como muchos lo hacían ver. Manigoldo era sólo un poco más alto que él y esa largura con doble grosor, sin caída, no era precisamente el encaje ensoñador. Pero aún así...

Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo el peso del rostro contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Era tan…

No.

Debía alejarse, ese no era su camino escarlata. Estar ahí, implica estar arriesgando la vida inocente de un santo cuyo salón de juegos era la garganta ennegrecida del Inframundo. Acostumbrado a convivir con la muerte y seducirla, incluso con él, que ahora la portaba en las venas con apariencia de sangre.

Se incorpora, el cabello le cae en una suave onda de lluvia en el hombro y suspira con cansancio. El calor desaparece como un vahído que no posee ningún significado. La enigmática tranquilidad que sentía también. Gira la cabeza de nuevo y allí lo ve; tumbado de costado, con la camisa abierta que le queda unas cuantas tallas ajustada en los brazos. Aquellos que lo habían refugiado en su arco, a punta de una vara de insistencia y calor humano. No habían hecho nada esa noche, nada de qué horrorizarse o lamentarse, lo cual fue en retroactiva algo peor.

" _No has hecho nada_ —se repite en la cabeza—. _No hay riesgos, aún_ ".

Vete, Albafica.

Su cuerpo desiste de cumplir su mandato. No envía fuerza a sus articulaciones, no controla la energía de su cuerpo, a cambio, le resta su última reserva lo que provoca que termine en la anterior posición.

Se recuesta de espalda, ocultando las palabras de advertencia detrás de sus ojos.

Manigoldo seguía vivo. Claro, era lógico que el ser que más acarrea fechorías y maña, logre zafarse del resuello de _Demon Rose_. Reírse de sus mortíferas zarpas y pasarle por encima cuando una mano en su vientre lo atrae de nuevo contra el pecho que respiraba armónicamente.

Mezcla de brazos y piernas, hasta que se pierde la definición de singularidad. Están acurrucados.

En esa noche de secreto, víctima de su propia vena humanista, Albafica supo que nunca podría perdonarse. Porque en esas tinieblas perforadas por los haces de luna, no pudo alejarse.

* * *

 _Roses bloom_

 _In your dirty room_

 _I come to play_

 _'Cause I can't stay away_

 _No I can't stay away-ay_

—x—

 **L** o ve con la sorpresa en el rostro cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta, cubierto de una bruma azul, gracias al desliz de estar paseando entre las contadas horas que los separaban de la media noche.

No podía dormir, la desvela se le hizo insoportable y sólo por el susurro de un cosmos que decía que esa noche los espectros atacaban los sueños, decide descender a Cáncer en busca de una explicación. Ya conocía que ciertos límites eran innecesarios para entablar una conversación.

Cuando llega, está despierto, siempre lo estaba.

Se observan en los brazos del silencio, no hay nada qué decir aún. No hay unión de letras admisibles que hagan un ligamento de oración que fecunde respuestas que ellos mismos están buscando. A diferencia de Manigoldo, no tiene motivos para romper el estado cero de su expresión, menos al ver la suciedad que se paseaba como una dama de negro en ese hueco de cuatro paredes.

Puntea en su cabeza recordatorios anteriores, ese santo siempre ha sido un descuidado que no le daba interés al orden mugriento que roñía aquel basurero que llamaba habitación.

—Me sorprende que vinieras —Suspira sin fuerza, masajeándose la cabeza y entre la transición del entrecerrar los ojos, Albafica ve bajo sus párpados la impresión de una sombra pesada, bastante inusual. O quizás siempre estaba ahí y la ocultaba con el brillo de su sonrisa.

—No es mi deseo, realmente —miente, es una fachada para proteger su vulnerabilidad.

Nota que cerca de su cama hay un florero en el que reposa un par de cadáveres que una vez debieron llamaron rosas. Estaban con el tallo encorvado, llorando sus pétalos viejos, tintados de mármol que deterioró su belleza. Manigoldo detiene su vista sobre ellas, como había sido antes que él llegara, sin ningún carisma que diera profundidad a los bordes de su rostro.

Espera pacientemente que el silencio los enfunda, los absorba, hasta el punto de despertar el pitido en los oídos que hacía eco en las paredes.

Finalmente, sintiendo la mirada atenta de Albafica, Manigoldo habla:

—Parece que todo lo que entra a este maldito templo está destinado a morir —dice, y posicionó los ojos sobre los suyos—. Todo lo que se queda, y lo que futuramente se va.

Albafica no pestañea.

—Puedo traerte un par —La intención se le escapa de los labios sin consultar su aprobación.

En respuesta, el guardián cuatro niega con la cabeza.

—Morirán también —Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a él, con sus botas de metal lacerado hacer eco en la baldosa hasta quedar frente a frente—. Estoy condenado a ser perseguido por esa perra —Esboza una curva con líneas débilmente dobladas, y aproxima las manos hasta los costados de su rostro—. Hasta el fin de mis días, como ahora.

Y se estrelló contra su boca, agravando terreno espinoso hasta alcanzar el verdadero sabor que traía consigo el alma de aquel solitario santo que hacía juego con él.

Por eso Albafica venía a él, por eso el extralimite de alejarse del mundo caía antes sus redes hechas de calamidad, porque la muerte tenía cierto apego a su esencia, persiguiéndolo incluso hasta en los brazos de la antesala.

Ahora, en ese mundo de vivos, la muerte decidió portar la apariencia más hermosa que nunca jamás vería en otro rostro, para ocultarse en su interior con sorna. Manigoldo amaba eso. Ese era su destino, y si para sentir de esa forma a Albafica, no le importaba seguir jugando con los azares de su vida.

Estaban ligados de una forma tan trastornada como especial que sólo el dios del Inframundo conocía.

La muerte nunca podía alejarse del alma que la encarnaba. Un amor malditamente condenado. La asociación de ideas parecía tan grotesca que compaginaba con él.

Nunca podía dejar eso.

* * *

 _I'm conflicted_

 _I inhale now I'm addicted_

 _To this place. To you babe_

 _I can't stay away. Can't stay away_

 _We get up, we go down_

 _Then we go one more round_

 _It's wrong, they say_

 _I can't stay away. No I can't stay away_

—x—

 **A** lbafica toma una larga respiración. Manigoldo besa su cuello.

Cuenta hasta dos. Siente besos descender a su pecho.

Está de pie frente a la cama, con su compañero lamiendo el borde de su ombligo. Se muerde el labio, quiere contener los latigazos de placer cuando lo siente trazar círculos en sus costados con avezados dedos que ya memorizan cada rincón de su cuerpo con obsesionado detalle. Juega con sus bíceps que se le esconden en el vientre, lo hace suspirar.

Se pregunta cuántas veces permitirá eso. Se cuestiona por qué no puede escapar de él. Era una pelea interna con la que lidia diariamente. Era un conflicto que martilleaba en sus sienes, dejando mudo el ritmo de sus latidos acelerados que advertían aquella atrocidad.

La armadura lo abandona pieza por pieza, suspiro a suspiro, transformándose en una vela que quema el estandarte de oro que les prohíbe ser humanos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su garganta se niega a decirle que no a esa esencia que ahora se desliza por su espalda, despojándolo de su camisa, haciendo que su respiración tenga cortes cincelados, producto de las corrientes placenteras que ahora circundan en su cuerpo.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando éste presiona los dientes contra su costado, y lo hace enredar los dedos inconscientemente en la mata añil alborotada. Tira de ella, acaricia, susurra sin palabras que no se detenga, mientras su sangre palpita gritando que eso no estaba bien.

¿Qué importa ya a esas alturas?

Manigoldo lo atrae hasta él, sentándolo a horcajadas en su regazo.

 _Detente._

Se besan, con cierta rudeza, porque Albafica necesita dejar de pensar. Necesita quitarse aquella coraza de oro que le impide ser la persona que no se permite ser, por deber. Compromiso. Lealtad.

Dibujar su pecado en las estrellas lo llena de culpa, porque romper su voto de castidad ya era una página pasada que se le escapa de los dedos.

Manigoldo le abre las piernas, lo acomoda contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus rodillas lo flanqueen. Suspira de placer, el hormigueo tira de los hilos de su cuerpo, lo empuja a irse de nuevo contra su boca.

Enreda los brazos en el cuello, mientras su compañero le desgasta la piel con los pesados besos que deja caer en su cuello. No podía decirle que parara, que eso estaba prohibido para ellos, que por Athena, quería más.

Las advertencias y las controversias le vuelan por la cabeza como plumas esparcidas al viento. No quiere admitir que se ha vuelto adicto a la oscuridad quebrada de ese templo, a convivir con el hombre que se escondía detrás de los susurros de las almas, desfalleciéndolo en sus brazos como cualquier víctima.

No le gusta la idea de enredarse entre las uñas de los sentimientos frágiles, porque unirse a ellos era arrastrarlos a la dureza de la realidad. Aquella donde se convierten en masas corpóreas de una vulnerabilidad que ninguno de los dos puede permitirse. En todo sentido práctico, lo que están haciendo en ese momento también es demasiado. Demasiado cerca, demasiado arriesgado, demasiado _humano_. Pero hay tantas cosas a la que han renunciado que ya parece imposible tomar una decisión por propia voluntad. No está en su naturaleza a decir que él no se merece ni un ápice de piedad por el pecado de su sangre, sin embargo, es difícil no rogar por pocos momentos de paz que proporcionan algo de alivio a las grietas que surcan su identidad.

—Albafica —Manigoldo dice su nombre con cierta aprensión, alzando la mirada violácea, reclamando la silenciosa aprobación para continuar.

 _Las emociones nublan el juicio_ , piensa. Lo destruye, y esparce sólo fragmentos que no tienen un reflejo minúsculo de su poder.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Intenta buscar una respuesta. Sus ojos danzaron sobre el rostro que tenía en frente—. Esto… —Sacude la cabeza como si en el movimiento se reprendiera—. Esto, no puede ser.

Cáncer le sonríe con esa cordialidad débil de los enemigos en tregua indefinida, acunándolo entre sus brazos, al tiempo que le besa la barbilla.

¿Por qué le gusta tanto que ese caballero le desarme y arme con la palabra en los labios?

—No faltas —responde, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Si lo hicieras con una persona normal, tal vez. Pero yo no lo soy.

Enarca una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Y qué eres, entonces? —No contiene el gesto que quiere alzarse en su boca.

—Qué somos, querrás decir. —Deja una pausa, plantando allí el signo de interrogación que desea que alivie con una respuesta, y Manigoldo lo hace, acercándose a su oído, susurrando—. Tú y yo, somos las diferentes caras de la muerte. —Esboza una curva, regresando a su boca, permitiéndola saborearla con apasionada calma—. No enviarás a un demonio a su propio infierno.

"Otra cara", no puede evitar subrayar esa línea y categorizarse en otra, con esa deidad que tanto osaba de poner el pie sobre ellos.

Albafica, con eso en mente, detiene sus pensamientos. Mismos elementos, se repelían o… ¿se destruían entre sí? Inesperadamente, siente tentadora ésta última, porque ninguno era la benigna alma que sería librada ni en el purgatorio.

Se lanza de nuevo al vacío.

Busca sus labios en un solaz a su tormento, y con el último roce, siente un suspiro contra su nariz. Complacido, porque le gusta crear supernovas de emociones dentro del cuerpo de aquel bullicioso italiano, Piscis se presiona contra él.

Con cada nueva área descubierta hace una pausa para apreciarlo, para entender el enigma que le hace jirones la respiración. Él siempre esquiva hablar de los sentimientos y la muerte que los acecha en esa extraña relación. Es un modo de tratar de proteger a Manigoldo y, de una manera arcana, a sí mismo. Las palabras complican las cosas.

Le rodea con las rodillas el torso y vuelven a besarse. Manigoldo impone un nuevo compás en sus besos, mientras le quita lo que resta de ropa, se estimula un poco antes de adentrarse en ese nido de espinas. Respirando hondo, Albafica sujeta un gemido en su garganta, dos, tres y los que siguen cuando lo siente empezar a moverse. No era la primera vez, pero tampoco era la constancia lo que favorecía las corrientes de dolor y placer que serpenteaban por cada resquicio de su cuerpo.

Se apoya en las rodillas de su compañero, y ajusta a la cadencia con ese apoyo. Pronto su garganta no puede evitar dejar escapar jadeos sincronizados con la energía y placer que ahora entra a su cuerpo como un nuevo veneno.

Manigoldo atrapa nuevamente sus labios, lo hace suyo hasta que lo baña en sudor. Lo abraza con fuerza, lo estampa a la cama, entrelazan sus dedos hasta que su cuerpo se destruye en pedazos de éxtasis que olvida por unos segundos la constelación y nombre que le regía.

Al final, ambos terminan con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mirándose a través de sus apariencias y ver la oscuridad que a ambos les corroía. La piel transparente de Piscis se motea de carmesí, anuncio de su maléfica sangre arderse bajo las capa de piel, advirtiendo que no permitirá otra derrota ante ese fantasma que no dejaba huellas que Demon Rose pudiera envenenar.

Un rechinido en la cama le anuncia que Manigoldo se endereza y le sostiene la muñeca. Deposita un beso justo sobre la vena, en una muestra desafiante. Un reto ante los ojos divinos que retractaban como ese hombre posaba sus labios sobre su verdadera rival.

Albafica anteriormente se fuese horrorizado, pero ahora el gesto le saca una media sonrisa. Cierra los ojos cuando los labios de ese hombre caen sobre los suyos, suave, dejando un tímido eco húmedo cuando se aparta con una sonrisa dibujada.

Vuelve a situarse entre el portal sus piernas, cubierto por la frágil capa de sudor cuando se ahogan nuevamente en besos largos. Albafica pasa los brazos por sus hombros y acaricia la espalda, deslizando un beso casto que hace que Manigoldo se estremezca. Sonríe porque el gesto lo hizo temblar, materializando una dulce expresión que lo llenó de una extraña calidez.

Manigoldo lo distrae con otro beso, antes de empezar a depositar marcas en su pecho, anuncio estelar de su próxima ronda.

Era oficial, ninguno podía cortar eso extraño de lujuria y amor que compartían, porque Albafica era esa dama que escoltaba los emisarios al inframundo que Manigoldo recibía.

Por eso, la muerte tenía muchas formas.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ En el siguiente capítulo, serán las estrofas que faltan. Será un sencillo two-shot de esta pareja que como saben tiene mi corazón entero.

 _KaeruDoom_ , espero que te haya gustado, y esto es para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. II

_**N** otas:_ Me extendí en esta estrofa, por lo que la final la publicaré la semana de arriba, porque sé que me extenderé un poco por la idea que me llegó.

* * *

 _I was numb_

 _For you I come_

 _Night and day_

 _And I can't stay away_

 _No I can't stay away_

—x—

 **G** ira en la cama por tercera vez, resignado a que esa noche aun seduciendo al sueño para venir hacia él, éste se jacta en retraerse. El rumor del amanecer se vuelve lejano, distante, como si no quisiera alcanzarlo.

Albafica se pregunta porque no puede descansar cuando su esqueleto tiembla por el agotamiento. Tiene una extraña ansiedad y curiosidad que le pica en los poros, ahuyentando la plegaria de descanso cuyo deseo suplica.

El insomnio es latente, le dice que está en espera de algo que no llega y Albafica no sabe qué busca, qué quiere que lo encuentre. No es la primera vez en la que sus ojos se cierran pero se niegan a despegar, le distraen la mente, le mantienen el cuerpo activo; alerta. Como si un enemigo estuviera a punto de atacar, como si Hades susurrara su despertar a través del aire.

Pasan los días, y en su cúpula de soledad, ajena a cualquier viento de sociabilidad, la mente le sigue atenta. La incertidumbre empieza a molestarle y lo demuestra en su más remota actitud. No exterioriza qué le carcome, qué le empuja el sueño lejos de sus manos hasta el punto de agotarlo tanto mental como físicamente.

Su sangre se sacude dentro de él, se calienta, le resta el aire y Albafica vuelve a debatirse entre preguntas en qué le ocurre a su cuerpo. ¿Acaso se debe al necesario paréntesis de alejarse de… _aquella persona_?

¿Acaso existe algo en su interior que se resista a la decisión que había tomado meses atrás? ¿Quiere volver a jugar con los hilos de una vida que no parece valorarse a sí misma?

Él no puede cargar con otra muerte en sus hombros, se dice. Se clava en el cerebro esa oración. Su vida está destinada a la soledad y no puede salirse del muro que ya tiene bloques derribados.

Manigoldo ya tiene responsabilidad con enseñarle a jugar en la antesala sin caer en la ruptura de una vida. Ya hizo suficiente con restregarle en la cara que su protección interna no funciona con él.

La insinuación se pasea en sus días rutinarios, pero rechaza cada encuentro con ese caballero como motivo de proteger las defensas que le restaban. Ya no quiere saber desde el momento en que fue encantado por un hombre a la que la muerte lo seduce con hilos morbosos. Con estar a su lado está expuesto a sentir los susurros que no eran de ese mundo, haciéndole saber que Manigoldo era perseguido por los muertos y llamaba a aquellos que tenían línea en esa astillada herencia.

Cada vez más el pensamiento es fuerte que la perturbación que violaba y difuminaba las vida los ata con fuertes garras, con las que lucha para liberarse. Hay un poco de Manigoldo en cada rincón de él. Muy real, muy presente, y totalmente los responsable de su desvela.

Se sumerge en la confinidad de su templo y decide no salir hasta resolver su propio enigma. La noche se traza sobre el cielo, y entalla brillos donde se regodean las estrellas.

La pesadez aplasta sus párpados, pero no su mente. Sigue en espera. Le pregunta a las constelaciones si su convicción es la correcta, dándose cuenta que sólo cuestionarse es el primer quiebre. Uno de tantos. Otro ladrillo que cae.

Recuerda el final de aquella absurda conversación bajo el pórtico de Cáncer, después de su terrible afirmación de no querer arriesgarlos mutuamente. Fueron palabras amenazantes, en una entonación imbuida de culpa e idealismo. Manigoldo lo dejó ir, sólo porque no quiere hacerle daño al orgullo que ya tiene agujeros, que es lo único que Albafica tiene para aferrarse.

Unos pasos resuenan desde el seno de su templo y su corazón se acelera. El cuerpo empieza a cosquillear en un anuncio vertiginoso, insultante, represivo que lo que espera; finalmente llega.

No gira la cabeza, no deja que le vea con los labios temblorosos y la caída en su mirada, porque Manigoldo fácilmente se encarga de destruir todo con enviar su calor a través de su espalda.

—¿Melancolías a media noche? —La voz llega lejana, sin fuerza, en un murmullo que se balancea en su oído con cortes juguetones—. No te creía hombre de ese tipo.

—No puedes estar aquí —advierte, sin inmutarse.

No puede verlo, sin embargo, sabe que está sonriendo. _Aquella sonrisa_. Aquella que desea trazar y que se sabe de memoria, para sentir el grosor de los labios que se goza bajo sus dedos. El recuerdo despierta otro intenso hormigueo dentro de él.

Las imágenes de aquellas manos reconociendo una vez más su cuerpo, en remarcar líneas borrosas, sensaciones ya difusas que Albafica se obliga a cerrar los ojos para detener todo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

—Vete —ordena, no sabe más cuando puede detenerse. Cuanto más sus cadenas ejercerían presión sobre su racionabilidad antes que éstas cayeran y le hagan voltearse para irse contra los labios que desea sobre su piel—, por favor.

Un roce llega a sus dedos y Albafica se estremece.

—No tiene que ser así, Alba-chan —Manigoldo sostiene su mano sin poderío, le ofrece esa oportunidad de alejarse. De irse de su contacto… Pero no puede. No quiere. Sólo unos segundos más.

—Es así, Manigoldo —ratifica con voz neutral, mientras su mente grita que no. Que ambos tienen la oportunidad de voltear las cartas de sus propias fluctuaciones, y que la balanza donde se postea el deber puede perder peso—. Y seguirá siendo futuramente.

Elige sostenerse del eslabón equivocado. Elige su deber.

—Dicen que la mierda tiene sus estados de putrefacción —susurra, pegando sus labios a su sien—. ¿En cuál estamos nosotros?

Finalmente, Albafica se gira y sonríe sin gracia. Las cadenas finalmente caen y se va cuidadosamente a su boca. Tiene el tormento clavado a la lengua, transmitiéndolo de forma egoísta porque sabe que es su final. Es a penas un toque, Manigoldo no tiene oportunidad de responder antes que finalice.

—En aquel que ya nadie lo soporta —dice contra su aliento, volviendo a dar la espalda.

Sus defensas siguen altas, y sus pies clavados al piso porque no puede apartarse; por lo que quiere que su compañero lo haga.

Siente como la esencia de Cáncer se va esfumando, y no quiere girarse para verla partir.

—La vida no es una fábrica de conceder deseos, Alba-chan —comenta antes de desaparecer—. Debemos luchar para alcanzarlos.

Deja pasar los segundos, que las palabras influyan en él antes de girarse y ver como Manigoldo ya se ha ido. Una sonrisa triste se deambula en sus labios, y sus ojos pierden color.

—No es la lucha que tenemos destinada, Manigoldo.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Extrañaba a este parcito, mis consentidos.

 _ **C** réditos:_ La vida no es una fábrica de conceder deseos, es del libro Bajo la misma estrellas.

Gracias a los lindos lectores que dejaron sus reviews: **_ZAHAKI, pacozam, KaeruDoom y Cloud122._**

Espero que les haya gustado a los fans de esta pareja :)

El fic sigue dedicado para ti, _KaeruDoom_ (heart)


	3. III

Notas: Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Capítulo final.

* * *

 _I wish I could_

 _Leave and never return_

 _Baby, I know I should_

 _But for you I'd burn_

—x—

 **E** ra una noche de sombras, encapotada por algunas estrellas que murmuran entre ellas, asustadas de otras, quebradizas de algunas, en anuncio trepidante de una venida que sabía a unas amargas sales de guerra. Albafica las observa impertérrito desde su jardín y un ramalazo de mal augurio le sacude la espalda, erizando las espinas de sus rosas.

Hades, el dios del Inframundo quería tomar nuevamente las astas de ese siglo para seguir sus perversas andadas.

El ambiente yacía tenso, agrio, temeroso y todas las alertas permanecen activas. El Patriarca se reserva los pensamientos que podían ser solo una alerta entre miles, y que mientras no obtuvieran la señal final, todavía se encontraran en paz.

Suspira, porque sabe al dedillo lo que se avecina en el horizonte estriado por estrellas corrompidas.

Una sensación de escalofrío espectral recorre sus sentidos y es inevitable no darle nombre a esa aparición que se pasea por las cercanías. Quiere ignorarla pero sabe que no puede. Quiere irse pero cae en el pecado al ver que no puede.

Camina lo necesario, con sus pasos serpenteando la sed de sangre escarlata y lo justo que sus pies se permiten. Alza la vista y, ahí está.

 _"Este lugar es peligroso",_ quiso decirle, diálogo repetido y gastado que su lengua se rehúsa por dejar salir. Está cansada de hacerlo.

Distingue la silueta y el brillo de la armadura, dorada y afilada, está detenida como un espejismo entre la calima que empaña la noche. Se detiene a observarlo, está sobre uno de los pilares que se alzan sobre el mar de rosas de granate fúnebre, con la mirada instalada en un cielo poblado de tinieblas.

—Pronto empezará —dice lentamente, como si estuviera probando cada palabra en su lengua. La voz, el acento italiano, la ansiedad y miedo ocultándose detrás de la declaración—. Él lo sabe.

Asiente. Sabe que se refiere al pontífice. El miedo a la guerra era algo natural, podía negarse más nunca evitarse. Algunos no se detienen a pensarlo, otros lo ignoran, porque la presencia despierta en cualquier sitio sus pieles en temblores.

La muerte no es un término que puede ignorarse, arranca la piel e infunde miedo a los débiles cuya debilidad es la mortalidad. Nadie queda exento de su viciada mirada que introduce estupor, aunque se alegue la valentía; el miedo a la muerte es sólo ignorancia. De ser contrario, ¿quién arrastraría las cargas de esta vida, si no fuese por la ignorancia de que haya algo después de la muerte?

Albafica de sólo pensarlo se le borra la expresión.

Se mantienen la mirada en silencios pesados, en ese aire de quietud y de resolución, peculiares a los hombres avezados a luchar, que les hace decirse que pronto todo tomará un rumbo conocido. De sangre y batallas que ni los más valientes se atreven a mencionar.

No duda ni un segundo que sus almas envenenadas de pecado —por osarse a levantarse contra los dioses— se despedirán a las lobregueces de un oscuro averno dando inútiles lamentos a un cielo inexistente. Sabe que es final, y aunque por mucho que lo desee, el huir de esa realidad nunca será una iniciativa que se anticipe en sus pensamientos.

Al volver nuevamente a la realidad, Manigoldo desaparece de su vista. No se ha ido, aun siente su cosmos en las cercanías y lo verifica al caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia su templo. La oscuridad lo habita, absorbe los contornos, cegando todo su interior menos su tacto.

Siente unos dedos gruesos, largos y con cierta afinidad pasearse por el costado de su cuello pugnando por sacarle un suspiro. Cierra los ojos al percibir el roce de un beso desplazarse por su piel prohibida.

—No... —dice, y luego reacciona, apartándose—. No ahora.

—No habrá más un " _no ahora_ ", Alba-chan. —responde, aun con la sonrisa cocida a su rostro y puede ver algo que comienza a amanecer en la expresión—. El más tarde ya no existirá para mañana.

Lo sabía, pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Es un voto agonizante lo que le conceden a sus manos. Y lo deja ir, no puede tomarlo por lo que da uno pasos más atrás, marcando su respuesta.

No hay abertura para más. No pueden permitírselo y sólo saberlo, darse cuenta de sus exiguas opciones, le arranca una lágrima que le baja por la mejilla y, lo peor, está ajeno de detenerla. El "No ahora" le supo demasiado filoso, áspero, desea que regrese y le rompa la garganta.

Todo procede en un segundo a sumirse en un solo semblante de tristeza y de dolor, para terminar de combatir la cordura y el afecto, ya que lo único que podían hacer es maldecir al buen juicio. En sus gargantas se reservan muchas palabras que callarán, porque mientras sus cosmos, sus ojos y sus pieles estuvieran en medio, lo demás quedaba exento. Con sólo eso, en un segundo perdido y en un momento olvidado, es suficiente.

El resto es silencio.

Manigoldo le sonríe, entiende sus sentimientos —quizás los comparta— y se aproxima para besarle los labios. No puede evitar advertir el reconcomio que su cuerpo arde ante los dedos que producían las ondas infernales. Su alma late ante las manos que la rozan, que juguetean con ella como hilos de un arpa. Era como si unos anillos blancos se expandieran y se enroscaran a su alrededor.

Lentamente, siente como abandona su cuerpo, dejando atrás sus cargas y pesares, abrazando en el cuello de Cáncer. No piensa en nada más, porque sabe que no habrá más.

Al día siguiente habría otros líderes que atender y una guerra que llevar entre manos. Manigoldo no lo dice en voz alta pero sabe que lo piensa. Abandonar todo nunca sería una opción y es por ello que se aferran a lo poco que tendrán. Si alguien moría por su culpa, nunca podrían perdonarse. Nunca podría darle descanso a la memoria que prefirió huir al seno de los sentimientos que de la misma realidad. No podían.

Es por ello que se refugia en esa última vez. Por Manigoldo, por él y, sólo por esa vez; ardería en las llamas del Yomotsu, en los brazos de un caballero de constelación canceriana, en despedida de una relación fluctuante.

Esa noche, iniciaría la guerra la santa y todos los sabían.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales_ _:_ Última estrofa adaptada antes que Alone despertaran "como Hades". Espero que te guste ScarletRose, en tu último review (en AmorYaoi) intenté responderlo, pero terminé borrándolo sin querer. Aprovecho para decirte que tendré en mente tu propuesta y cuando tenga tiempo la haré (:

 ** _C_** _réditos:_ "¿Quién arrastraría las cargas de esta vida, si no fuese por la ignorancia de que haya algo después de la muerte?", una frase de Shakespeare de uno de mis libros favoritos.

Gracias por leer a todos (:


End file.
